


I can handle a broken me but not a broken you

by Trishiboo (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Namhope, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Good Friend, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Pain, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trishiboo
Summary: Jungkook waits and he waits for what seems like ages.When will the love of his life realise that true love is right in front of him.Will it take immense pain and heartbreaks?The question is even then,  will realisation ever dawn upon the man?OR"Kookie I have to tell you something.", the brunette waits for the younger's response.When he receives a nod, he intertwines his fingers with Jungkook's over the table, as he goes on.........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I've been feeling antsy lately so this fic popped into my emotional brain.  
> The relationships are messed up like my life. But I'm still gonna write it  
> For all those who love sugakookie like I'm sure you'll love this.  
> There r other side pairings but I'll concentrate on the ones I've mentioned are main.  
> Also I'm planning to hurt most of the characters so you have been warned  
> You can call me a sadist cuz dats how I feel writing it  
> Anywho I'm ranting too much...  
> Enjoy!

Jungkook waits, as he stirs his seventh latte.  
In fact, he's been waiting for what seems like aeons, but there's no sign of the elder.  
He looks up to meet black orbs staring at him, a hint of pity evident.

" Hey Kookie, are you okay?Are you waiting for someone?", a soft but soothing voice asks.

His mind is racing.  
He wants to say he is by no means 'okay'.  
He doesn't even know how he feels.  
He doesn't even know if he will ever be 'okay'.

And yes, he was waiting for someone. Apparently he didn't mean anything to that someone. (That's what his depressed mind presumes)

But for now he was in public and he had to do what was morally acceptable in a social setting.  
Without any hesitation he gives the barista his usual bunny smile, his doe eyes crinkling (but it lacks it's usual sparkle) as he replies,  
"Thank you but I'm alright Sehun hyung. And yes I'm waiting for someone. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. "  
(He hoped he would, even though he knew there was a slim chance of that happening)

Sehun gave the younger a knowing look.  
This wasn't the first time this was happening, and the man very well knew who the person Jungkook was waiting for.  
The younger was the one who had introduced him to the aforementioned man and they all had become good friends over the years of them frequenting the café.

Sehun wants to ask Jungkook what's going on and what's bothering him.  
After all, three years of friendship couldn't be vain.  
He had immediately recognized the black haired man's fake smile and wanted to know the reason behind it.  
But then again, he wasn't that close to the man either.

So he changes the topic.

" You know you shouldn't be having so much of caffeine, it's not good for your system. ", Sehun points at the six other cups lying on the table as he lightly admonishes the younger.

"Hyung, you know I need it to function. Besides I'd be a walking zombie without all that caffeine.", Jungkook whines, trying to hide his real self.

"But that's no reason to have so much. Don't give bullshit excuses. I've seen you function with less of that crap in your body. ", the elder retorts.

"So much for marketing strategies huh? Your boss should know you're telling your clients to stop ingesting this heavenly drug. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything less than sue you.", the black haired boy grumbles defiantly as he takes a sip.

His grumbling and frowning is just for show. What he feels inside is just pure anguish.

"Hey! I'm saying what's good for you okay and-", but before he can continue a booming voice interrupts him.

  
"Talk of the devil and the devil tears you're eardrums. ", now the elder mutters, eyebrows furrowing into an over dramatic frown.

Jungkook let's out a dry chuckle.

" I guess that's your cue to leave. ", Jungkook raises his eyebrows pointing a thumb in the direction of the voice.

Sehun sighs as he repeats, "Yeah I guess it's my cue to leave.", he grabs the empty and abandoned cups from the table but turns around and says,  
"Kookie... I know there is something wrong. If you ever want to talk to someone and share anything at all...you know where to find me."  
Jungkook gives the brown haired boy a genuine smile this time and a small nod before they part ways.

And now he's back to reminiscing about how it is all his fault.  
Maybe if he hadn't introduced those two in the first place, it wouldn't have escalated to such a point where there was no coming back.  
But then, how could he be sure?  
The man had never talked openly whether he had any feelings for the blonde.

He feels a sudden pang of guilt.  
How could he be so selfish to even think that.  
The elder was in need of a somewhat steady income when he had introduced the man to the director and then to the dancer.  
He had just graduated and he had to start somewhere as his underground persona wasn't getting him anywhere near to paying off the bills.  
The man was in dire need and Jungkook being the idiotic and loving best friend that he was, dived right in, probably unknowing to the fact that he may have jeopardized his future.

Then again, he hadn't been to the studio in a long while owing to his leg injury, so he couldn't be sure of what their status was.

Just a few weeks into his job and the elder had fallen to the lead dancer's false charms.  
No doubt, the blonde was very attractive and Jungkook thoroughly envied the man's etheral beauty.  
He was very kind too, and however Jungkook tried denying the fact, it was the truth.  
The man was a little too sweet to to earn the title of playboy.  
But the reality was that he was one.  
The younger tried warning the elder but his pleas fell onto deaf ears.  
The man shunned him by saying that the black haired was just being paranoid and that his feelings hadn't been completely consolidated.  
He was sure it was just a temporary crush.

But as the years have passed and the elder has reached the epitome of his career, Jungkook can do nothing but helplessly notice how the dancer has been pushing his way into the elder's life.  
First it was only for official purposes.  
Mainly to talk about the style of the song the man could produce.  
But then it got more into friendship and hanging out.

Now, Jungkook has no clue where they have reached.

One thing he knows for sure is that his best friend is his and, no one, no one can take that away from him.  
But then he deflates thinking of the number of times the man has ditched their plans lately, giving lame excuses for it.  
Jungkook, as much as he hates being ditched, he despises confrontation the most.  
He is very tempted to go badgering the guy for a valid answer but he is too afraid to hear what he doesn't want to.

He gulps down the awry feeling in his heart along with the coffee.  
The substance which was his sweet drug just a few moments ago feels heavy and bitter like lead in his mouth.  
He wants to bite down his feelings and push them was below into the unconscious so no one has to see how miserable he is.

He is scared for his best friend.  
Jungkook is scared to lose him to someone who doesn't deserve a sweetheart like him.  
He is scared to lose the only person he truly loves and cares about to a bitch.  
But then again he can't be sure and as everyone knows, presumptions can be dangerous.  
So he sits glued to his chair fighting his inner self and self built prejudices.

"Kook-ah! ", a gruff voice calls out bringing him out of his reverie.  
He turns around to find the brunette smile at him, pearly teeth and pink gums wide on display. The man is walking towards his table and his heart does a little loop-de-loop dance in his chest.  
His features instantly soften as he reciprocates the gummy smile with a bunny one.  
As soon as the man comes within arms length, the younger pulls him into an embrace.

" I missed you so much hyung. ", Jungkook sighs softly into the man's hair.

"I missed you too Kookie, it's been long and hyung's been quite busy. I'm sorry for ditching you last minute but I've been in a hurry to run a few errands. "

They pull away and Yoongi seats himself opposite Jungkook so they can talk conveniently.

" As punishment you have to pay for today's meal. ", Jungkook says, a false edge to his tone.

"Hey! Why should I pay?", Yoongi says jutting his lower lip in a weird but cute pout.

It does wonders to the butterflies in the younger's stomach. He just tries ignoring the feeling, but fails miserably as he feels his face heat up a bit.

"Because, Mr. Grandpa, you are two hours late so you need to be punished.", Jungkook retorts sassily, recovering quickly from being a blushing mess.

" Oh shit! ", Yoongi curses when he checks his watch, " I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time. I had to pick up something so I got late. Anyways I'll make it up-to you. Today's bill is on me okay? "

"It's fine hyung, no need to apologize. Atleast you turned up. ", there is no bite in the black haired's tone but there is a definite cold feeling pooling in his gut. He doesn't wait to see Yoongi's reaction as he continues, "Besides, you had something important you wanted to tell me? What is it hyung. Is everything fine?."

"Kookie I have to tell you something.", the brunette waits for the younger's response.

When he receives a nod, he intertwines his fingers with Jungkook's over the table, as he goes on, " Will you accept me for who I am. Do you think you could love me and stand by me for the rest of your life. Because I for once am very sure that I want you and you only for the rest of my life. I want to live with you and die with you. I want to hold you when you're weak and kiss all the tears away. I love you. I love you so so much." as Yoongi says this he pulls out a small blue box out from his back pocket and pops it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How was it? "  
> The question floats in the air as there is another round of silence.
> 
> Jungkook pouts as he is unable to comprehend the question put before him even though it is just three words.  
> Isn't it ironic how there is another magical statement with the same number of words but what Jungkook was getting was a question.  
> A question he doesn't have an answer to. (as he is unaware)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry cause I've become a professional procrastinator.   
> Also um just warning to everyone, Jimin is the bad guy here.   
> So for all the Jimin stanners and the Yoonmin ones you are in for a heart break.   
> I have nothing against Jimin, I STAN him too.   
> But I'm kinda sick seeing Jimin always the vulnerable one, you know what I mean right?   
> So I decided to give Jimin a different personality altogether so......   
> I can just hope that you enjoy it!

The cold winter air stings unforgivingly as he steps onto the pavement, a few warm tears gushing down his face. 

The door closes behind him with a loud ringing of the bell, signifying his departure.  
He walks on, not daring to look back even once at the confused brunette who is still planted on his seat, too shocked to even move. 

The sun is low over the horizon signifying the oncoming of night-time, sweet sombre twilight. But his feelings are in complete contrast.

He receives a few looks and he quickly tries dismissing his feelings as he wipes the stray tears away.  
But the more he denies his emotions a way to escape the more trapped he feels.  
The more he wants to cry.  
What he wants to do right now is scream and rip his larynx apart. 

He feels his legs get leaden with every step he takes but the heavy feeling in his heart far more paramount.  
He doesn't in a million years want to think of what just happened in the café.  
No he doesn't. 

It's a little too painful to bring back to memory.  
But as cruel life really is and as much as he wants to forget everything, his mind has other plans as his mind drowns in flashbacks and his legs carry him towards a certain destination.

 

_" Will you marry me? "_

_The question lingers in the air like a heavy blanket as there is a painful silence between the two._  
Jungkook freezes when he hears Yoongi's speech. He goes completely numb and he doesn't know how to react or what to say.  
Therefore, he keeps mum, hoping the other speaks up. 

_"Kook-ah?", Yoongi asks rubbing circles on the younger's wrist with one thumb._

_Jungkook can only stare back at the brunette, dumb founded._

_But then he feels a sudden surge of emotions, ecstasy overriding all the others and he has to reign in himself._  
He can't just jump to conclusions easily.  
He shouldn't, even if he wants to.  
But his foolish mind begs to differ.  
His stupid mind buys what the elder implies so quickly that he literally feels like kissing the man.  
But even though his foolish mind runs towards buying what the man has said, it isn't idiotic not to raise a surge of valid questions.  
And as Jungkook contemplates whether he should ask what he wants to, he feels a hand gently shake him and pry him out of his thoughts. The man was saying something but he had heard only partly. 

_".....it? Hey! Why are you so zoned out ? Are you fine? "_

_'Yeah I'm totally fine right now because the love of my life just proposed to me.', is what he sarcastically thinks to himself but what comes out is a very dumb "Huh?"_

_He clears his throat before saying, "I'm sorry I sort of went on another trip but I'm back now so could you repeat what u said please?"_

_"How was it?"_

_The question floats in the air as there is another round of silence._  
Jungkook tries processing the question.  
How was what?  
What was the question about?  
What was the elder asking?  
His thoughts scramble for anything, anything at all.  
But his mind is completely blank.  
He doesn't understand the question.  
He has no clue as to what's going on. 

_He feels a nudge and is brought back to reality._

_" Where do you keep going? ", Yoongi says with tone of annoyance but there's no spite._

_"I'm sorry. ", the younger apologises but goes on, "Hyung? What do you mean by 'How was it?' "._  
Jungkook pouts as he is unable to comprehend the question put before him even though it is just three words.  
Isn't it ironic how there is another magical statement with the same number of words but what Jungkook was getting was a question.  
A question he doesn't have an answer to. (as he is unaware) 

_The cute gesture illicits a small chuckle from the elder as he replies incredulously , "I'm talking about the speech pabo! How was it?"_

_'A speech.', the black haired thinks to himself.  
But before he can formulate any thoughts or put the pieces together, Yoongi cuts him off with, " Do you think Jimin will like it? Will he be impressed? I know it's just been three months since we started dating. But I know that I am head over heels in love with him......"_

_Jungkook stares into oblivion as he feels his heart shatter into a million tiny shards._  
He wants to fold in on himself and turn into a small gumball.  
What was he even thinking?  
How could he even assume that the speech which Yoongi had given with so much feels was even meant for him.  
The elder would never look at him the way he does.  
He mentally slaps himself, very hard. 

_But this sudden pain and sadness is drowned by a fleeting anger._  
Anger because he had been uninformed, kept in the dark.  
'Three months. They've been dating for three fucking months. And not once did he bother telling. ' Jungkook thinks to himself.  
This also explained the last minute ditching and change in plans.(Again Jungkook assumes)  
Yoongi had already started prioritizing his so called lover over his all time best friend.  
But the worst thing was that the elder was wasting his time over a bastard.  
And the more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets.  
The more he wants to scream or break something precious. 

_He pulls his hands out of the elder's grasp a little too harshly, fisting his palms below the table, nails digging the flesh painfully._  
The younger feels his body convulse and shake violently with rage.  
Jungkook trains his eyes on a small spot on the table, avoiding eye contact with the elder, lest he should lose it. 

_This sudden change in demeanour from quiet and lost to fisting and angry doesn't go unnoticed._

_He feels a few nimble fingers rest on his shoulder. Jungkook knows it's none other than Yoongi. He doesn't look up.  
Surprisingly, the touch feels warm, reassuring. But the coldness within his heart numbs even the slightest of assurance that the elder tries to provide. _

_The funny thing is that he knows that the elder is clueless. Jungkook is well aware that Yoongi doesn't even know what he is assuring the younger of.  
He is sure that the gesture is being done out of sheer politeness and nothing else. _

_And it makes him bitter._

_Bitter, because he knows he will never be able to confess._  
Bitter, because he knows he has lost a battle in which he was the only fighter.  
Bitter, because he had lost his best friend to someone who doesn't deserve Yoongi's love. 

_"Kook? Look, hyung is sorry. I... I-", the elder scrambles for words as he tries to explain._

_The gentle tone of the brunette diffuses all the anger in the younger._

_Jungkook dares to look Yoongi in the eye and he sees regret and shame._  
But the one feeling that he wants to read in the other's eyes was absent.  
Yoongi did look at him with a certain fondness but it was nothing compared to the hearts he sent Jimin's way. (even when the dancer was nothing but a crush at that time) 

_Before the elder can say anything further Jungkook stands up._

_"What are you-", but Jungkook interrupts with a show of his palm, signalling the elder to stop._

_"I need to go hyung, I have a lot of assignments to complete. I'll talk to you later. Bye. ", he is already making his way out of the café as he says this._

_He was lying through his teeth._  
His only assignment left to do was go home and cry his eyes out.  
He probably wouldn't go to his own house in the first place. 

And this brings him back to the present.  
He is standing in front of an all so very familiar apartment door.  
The same door he would walk to every time he found himself falling apart.  
The very door his legs had brought him to even without his mind telling his body to.  
After all he was conditioned like Pavlov's dog.

It's when the door creaks open to reveal his childhood friend standing in his pajamas and fuzzy pickachoo slippers that he realises that he had knocked.  
The tall boy in front of him gives a cute boxy grin but falters on noticing the younger's fallen face.  
The boy is a complete mess and by the looks of it, it's very evident that Jungkook has disturbed his friend's peaceful sleep.  
He has hair sticking out in all directions and his eyes look puffy.  
A pang of guilt hits the younger.  
But then again he didn't have a lot of friends to whom he could run to.  
And the ones he did possess were close his heart. 

The boy shuffles forward wordlessly as he envelopes the younger in his embrace.  
Jungkook bawls, he loses himself completely as he clings onto his platonic soulmate for dear life. 

"He..he-", Jungkook falters as he sniffles into the elder's nightshirt. 

"It's okay Kook. I know. ", a silky deep voice whispers into his hair. 

"You what? What -", but the boy cuts him off with,

"Let's go in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I hoped you did like it   
> I can only Hope right?   
> Anyhoo, I'm sure you must have guessed who the childhood friend is... I mean it's pretty obvious.   
> The Taekook ship will sail in a while, so please do stay on board .  
> I can't guarantee when I'll post next but I hope to do so soon enough..   
> Adios!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it..  
> Please do leave comments and kudos..  
> Constructive criticism is always is welcomed with open arms  
> Thank you for reading  
> Adios!


End file.
